Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a L-type zeolite, a catalyst for the production of aromatic hydrocarbons and a process for producing aromatic hydrocarbons by the use thereof and more particularly, to a L-type zeolite with a platinum component and a halogen component supported thereon, a catalyst comprising the L-type zeolite suitable for the aromatization reaction and a process for efficiently producing aromatic hydrocarbons from non-aromatic hydrocarbon such as paraffin series hydrocarbon by using said catalyst.